The Battle at St Mungos
by matthew91
Summary: My first fan fic. So please r&r and i need some instructive critism


**Battle at St. Mungos**

Ch.1: Lupin versus Greyback

Tonks was lying in St. Mungos with her body draped in her own blood and horrid bites.

"What happened to her?!" exclaimed Remus Lupin his voice cracking from fear and shock.

Looking around he noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all with horrid looks on their faces as they stared at Tonks with looks of remorse. As Lupin made his way to her his deepest fear was realized and he was unable to suppress his anger.

"I said what HAPPENED TO HER!!?" his voice now tearing through the room.

"Lupin w-we're so s-s-sorry, we were outnumbered ten to four and G-Greyback recognized her and…", but what ever else Hermione had to say Lupin never heard he was already half way to the door .

I can't lose her, I CAN'T LOSE HER! Lupin was thinking. I've already lost James, Lilly, Sirius, and Dumbeldore. Tonks and Harry are all I had left.

"Hermione stay with Tonks send hourly reports back to headquarters, Ron come with me we can't Lupin do anything stupid!"

Neither disobeyed, Harry and Ron just caught sight of Moony sprinting back up the ward cursing furiously. They were catching up and made it to the apparation spot, and lunged for his robes jus in time to go with him.

"STOP!!, Lupin wait, don't go…" Thrown off by the apparation he hesitated than asked "Where are we?"

Lupin said nothing he was walking up to a man while pulling out his wand and tapping a piece of parchment. He leaned in and gave the man the message and told him something. The man looked positively surprised and a little shocked. The man stood there jaw-dropped as if he was just clubbed in the head.

Than to Harry and Ron's surprise Lupin barked "NOW" with a fierce look on his face. The man didn't hesitate this time he took of in a sprint and apparated a short distance away.

"You two should leave now I do not wish for you to witness me commit a murder." Lupin said in a cold voice Harry never thought could be his.

"No Lupin you can't murder anyone you're not evil, you're the man who loved my mother, father, and Sirius. You can't murder if you love! Think of Tonks would she want you to murder?" Harry pleaded.

His face seemed to get a little softer at first, but than the rage reappeared and he said, "I am thinking about Tonks!"

As Harry made to argue again Ron yelped and they turned to see Fenrir Greyback marching up to them with an evil grin upon his contorted face.

"Greyback, you shouldn't have shown up after what you did to her." said Lupin heatedly, as he scowled at the man in the under-sized Death Eater robes.

"Why, I couldn't miss a free meal now, could I?" The rather large man barked back, in his cold, cruel voice.

"CRUCIO", Lupin hollered, his anger getting the best of him.

Greyback dodged the flash of red light and reared back ready to pounce on the man who just attempted to torture him, but before he could both men fell to the floor.

Then it became all to clear for Harry and Ron the full moon was out, and caused both men to changed into the horrific sights of were-wolves. Both boys were terrified and in shock, but before the larger of the creatures could strike either of them the other one locked his jaw on the larger ones shoulder-blade, and they heard a "_SNAP_".

The were-wolves were circling each other and growling while sizing each other up. Than out of no where the large and heavily scarred were-wolf (Greyback) lunged forward to the, scrawny yet bold, looking were-wolf (Lupin)but, before he could strike the other reared back on both hind-legs and slashed at Greyback's face. The slash hit and caused Greyback to stumble and lose his balance, the enraged Lupin charged forward, and was unrelenting with his attacks. Lupin threw strike after strike of slashes and bites. Greyback couldn't handle the blows that were being thrown at him, he began to cower behind bushes and trees but nothing could stop the tenacious attitude of Lupin. Greyback fell again and was starting to fatigue, he was bleeding terribly from his left foot, his face, and he had countless other cuts and wounds, and with his energy draining he made a move of desperation. He saw his enemy's paw flying at him and he threw himself right behind Ron and Harry. Lupin was growling ferociously as he spun, his paw still outstretched, and accidentally slashed Ron across the chest. Lupin froze momentarily, this was exactly what Greyback wanted. He lunged forward and clenched down on his adversary's leg and swung his paws wildly so they would dig into his fallen enemy's flesh.

Harry didn't know what to do he glanced at Ron who was losing blood fast, but at the same time his close friend was being mauled to death by the most ferocious were-wolf of his time. He did the only thing he could think of he raised his wand and bellowed "INCARCEROUS" ropes flew at Greyback, who reared back flexing his muscles trying desperately to break free but couldn't find the strength. Just than recognizing his only chance to attack Lupin flew forward, drenched in blood, and dug his teeth into the howling Greyback's neck. Greyback howled even louder in pain as the teeth didn't release as they were doing so before, but this time they dug deeper, and deeper until Lupin ripped out a chunk of Greyback's flesh. The howling died out immediately the only sounds now were the weakening cries of pain from Ron and the horrible, heavy panting of the victorious were-wolf.

Harry now realizing he and Ron were alone with a were-wolf dove for Ron and apparated the second he had gotten hold of him. When he got Ron into St. Mungos he was very pale from the loss of blood and stammering on about not telling Hermione something important. Harry called for help as he approached the front desk, and to his surprise he found all the Weasleys (except for Percy) heading up a staircase. Just as Harry was going to call for them a healer came up and took Ron straight to a private room where he did very complicated wand movements and forced down many potions down Ron's throat. Harry reluctantly went off looking for the Weasleys, he didn't want to leave Ron's side but knew he had to. The moment he was out of Ron's room he broke into a sprint the was running full speed straight towards Tonk's ward. As he barged in he saw all of the Order and the worst came to his mind.

"What's happened over here?" Harry asked as all the faces turned to look at him with either expressions of fear or surprise.

"Harry where is Ron and _why are you drenched with blood?_" asked Hermione forcibly, with tears in her eyes.

"Ron is in a private ward he got slashed by Lupin's paw and is under intensive care from an advanced healer."

"What has happened to Tonks? Is she o.k.? did the healers find a way to heal the wounds? Is she gonna get better? is she alive? Don't tell me she died, Lupin would be devastated!" Harry exclaimed all in one breath and after a reluctant moment he exhaled.

Than from behind the group of people he heard a faint but clear, "Wotcher Harry!"

Harry's face lit up with glee, but before he could reply all the Weasleys questioned him about Ron. All he could do was take them too his room and let them speak to the healer ,whose name was Augustus Pye, he let them know the need for not only the difficult wand maneuvers but the use of at least four different potions. It turned out that because of the amount of blood he needed to take a blood replenishing potion along with one for shock, one for flesh re-growth, and a couple more for so none of his internal organs would be severely damaged. All the Weasleys looked somewhat relieved when they heard he would make a full recovery, with an exception for Mrs. Weasley and to everyone's surprise Hermione, neither of them stopped crying at all when they heard the good news, but instead they kept horrified look on their faces. Than suddenly remembering Ron's mutterings he pulled Hermione to the side and asked her, "What's going on with you and Ron?"

Startled by the question, she replied "UMM…? I have no idea what you're talking about Harry"

Than Harry remembered Ron's exact words and a guilty look spread across his face. He really messed up it was obvious they liked each other but neither of them have told the other. Why did they have to be so immature he thought, and than without expecting it Lupin walked into the room heavily battle scarred, and walking weakly.

Two healers ran to aid him but he waved them off he walked up to Harry gave him a big hug and there he collapsed from fatigue. He awoke seven days later in a bed next to the face he was just dreaming about.

"Are you o.k.? You frightened all of us!" Tonks asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Yea m'all right" yawned Lupin. Than a fleeting expression came across his face he turned to look at Tonks, but what he saw was completely surprising.

" I'm an metamorphagus." she said, in an exasperated voice, to the puzzled look on Lupin's face. "I can hide the scars of the attack."

" That's great!" he said enthusiastically, but his voice quickly changed to a more serious tone. "How are you?"

"A lot better seeing as I had a week to recover already." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"I've been out for a week?!" He exclaimed in a choleric voice. "Is everyone else ok I remember Ron and Harry being there, but than I transformed. Oh, please say that they left." The last part he was saying more to himself than to her.

"Well, actually Ron got injured pretty bad, but they fixed him up and he is making a full recovery." She said with a sorrowful look on her face. "Listen Harry told us what happened, you know the Death Eaters are gonna want pay-back."

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't let him get away with what he did to you. He deserved what he got!" Lupin said defiantly. "Where are the rest of the Order? Has any one else went missing?"

He asked her, trying to get off the Greyback subject.

"Oh, there seeing Ron right now, and Kingsley went missing yesterday he never checked in after work. I've asked  
Dawlish if he knew where he was going after work, but he doesn't know. And at his place there was no sign of a struggle, so we think he got picked up on his way home." She responded with a hint of fear in her voice.

But, before he could respond the door flew open, and members of the Order(including Harry, Hermione, Fred&George, Sturgis Podmore, Mundungus Flecther, and Molly Weasley) walked in the room.

"Took you long enough. We started to think u were a goner." Harry said, as a smile came across his face, and giving the, heavily scarred man, a big hug.

Ch.2: Revenge for Greyback

The next couple of days at St. Mungos were fairly boring, and Lupin Ron were already released and making daily visits with other Order members to see Tonks, who was recovering really well.

On the day Tonks was supposed to be released, half of the Order showed up waiting to escort her back to headquarters.

"Is there any word on Kingsley yet?" asked Tonks forcing herself not to get too hopeful.

"Well, actually, yeah there has. Voldemort has been torturing him for information on the Order." replied Lupin sadly.

"How do you know this, and why haven't you told me yet?" she demanded.

"Well" but it wasn't Lupin who talked this time, it was Mundungus Fletcher, "I over heard it over last night when I was doing… er…business."

"Who did you hear it from?" this time her voice wasn't demanding, but shaking from fright.

"Narcissa Malfoy" was telling Burke when he asked if she had any news on the recent disappearances.

Tears started sliding down her face she was unable to utter a single word. Everybody had sad faces, and none of them could bring themselves to look Tonks in the eye. Than outside the in the corridor leading up to the room they heard an explosion, and yells.

Everyone looked up in surprise. Just than a healer ran in and exclaimed, "DEATH EATERS, DEATH EATERS are in the building.

"Who? Where? How?!" roared Hagrid.

"I d-don't know" whimpered the healer, while he was attempting to find a place to hide.

"Get over hear." barked Mad Eye, "Go to the fire and tell the Ministry about the situation and to send aurors." he added to the terrified man.

"Than get all the healers together to heal anyone who gets injured." added Lupin, as he withdrew his wand, and made his way to the door.

The Healer didn't object, he just turned around and ran to the fireplace. Everyone was withdrawing their wands when the door was blasted off its hinges. They looked up, and saw five Death Eaters run in lead by Rodolphus Lestrange, just than Mad Eye threw a killing curse straight for him and it met its mark. Everyone was shooting curses at the four remaining Death Eaters in the room. "That's for Kingsley!" Tonks yelled as her curse hit Crabbe square in the chest, and he was blasted backwards into two fellow Death Eaters. After that, Hagrid ran out of the room leading the way for the rest of the Order members.

When they reached the corridor they saw a horrific scene; the floor was littered with the lifeless bodies of helpless Healers and patients alike. "Mad Eye take, Hermione, Fred, George, Molly, and Tonks. Cut them off at the opposite side, and try and push them back! Arthur take Harry, Ron, Hagrid, and Bill. Go to the top floor and attempt to push them down. Dung, Neville, and Sturgis come with me. We're gonna make are way towards Mad Eye. If we can get them all together than we might be able to hold them off til the aurors get here!… No, Ginny wait here with the Healers you're not of age yet." roared Lupin over all the screams. They all ran quickly to wherever they were supposed to be.

"Where do I go Remus?" asked a slow, voice from behind them.

When he turned around he saw the tall figure if Kingsley Shackelbolt smiling at him.

"Kingsley!? But how?" asked Lupin puzzled at what he was staring at.

"I escaped when Bellatrix, and the other Death Eaters had to go report to Voldemort, and when I got to the Ministry I got the message from the Healer. They are furious about Greyback's death, Remus. They received information that you were here with other Order members, so they decided to wipe out you all at once."

"Ok Kingsley come with me!" Remus hollered over the sounds of shattering glass, and people screaming in pain. "Now everyone Go!" he added as he turned to face everyone else.

Everyone obeyed, they all took off in a sprint firing off spells at every Death Eater they saw. Mad Eye led his group through the debris, determined to catch up with the Death Eaters. Fred and George were in the back looking out for any straggling Death Eaters, when they heard their mom let out the most horrific scream of pain thy ever heard. They turned around to see Lucious Malfoy torturing their mother. _"Stupefy"_,_ "Impedimenta" _they hollered at Malfoy as the jets of light flew at him. He blocked the stunning spell, but the second spell hurled him backward. The twins ran toward their mother who was already attempting to stand. "I'm alright just keep going they need you." she said as the twins reached her.

"No mum we're staying with you." said George, who had a distressed look on his face, but still had a forceful tone.

"No I said go!" Mrs. Weasley replied as she threw three spells in-a-row at the on coming Death Eaters. Two of them hit their marks, but Malfoy was up again firing off curse after curse. But before the boys could appeal a jet of green light shot between them, and struck their mom in the chest. Mad Eye and Tonks ran back to help the twins, and saw what happened they started firing of spells but Malfoy had already retreated. They made their way quickly to the twins who were on their knees, and in tears at the sight of their lifeless mother. "Come on we can't wait we have to stick to the plan." Mad Eye barked at the sobbing twins and frozen Tonks.

Fred and George gave him the filthiest looks, but still got to their feet and ran straight into battle. While Tonks hesitated for a moment, but than managed to steal her eyes away from Mrs. Weasley dead body. After they took off Mad Eye kneeled down, than closed Mrs. Weasley's eyes, and than he was gone following the remaining three into the fight.

MEANWHILE WITH LUPIN

The Death Eaters were wreaking havoc everywhere they could. Lupin was leading the way for Kingsley and the others they were shooting down Death Eater after Death Eater. Than out of no where six killing curses were heading straight for them. They all ducked or tried to dodge them, but when Lupin turned around he saw the corpse of Mundungus Fletcher lying on the floor near a fallen Death Eater. "Where are those aurors!" yelled Lupin furiously as they still progressed slowly on the Death Eaters.

_"Stupef-ahhh!" _Neville screamed in agony, his body was contorting furiously on the floor. When Lupin turned around he saw Bellatrix Lestrange standing over Neville using the Cruciatus curse. But what could he do he was locked in battle with McNair and, the big oaf, Goyle. "Sturgis stop her!" Lupin roared at him just as Sturgis struck down another Death Eater.

"I'm on it!" he bellowed back. When the curse was lifted, Neville was still twitching horribly on the floor leaving him an open target for the Death Eaters. Than from across the room they saw Tonks, Mad Eye, ant the Weasley twins heading their way. But the bigger surprise was who was leading the way. It wasn't the auror or the ex-auror, but instead the twins who owned a joke shop. It almost looked as though Tonks and Mad Eye were trying their hardest to keep up with them. When Lupin saw him he hesitated at what he saw, and that cost him his only chance to defend himself. He was thrown from his feet and his clothes were on fire due to the curse McNair threw at him. Sturgis who was still fighting Bellatrix Lestrange, caught sight of Lupin in flames he immediately shot as many spells and hexes as he could. He than turned his back and put out the flames, and summoned Lupin's wand for him. As Sturgis turned around he exclaimed "Petrificus Totalus!" But the spell missed its mark and Bellatrix exclaimed "Avada Kedavra!" the green light struck him in the stomach and he was thrusted back into Lupin who was staring in horror at the scene. When Lupin recovered from his fall he saw that Neville pick up the fight with Bellatrix and they were yelling back and forth.

"Your mum and dad are here aren't they? Maybe I should go finish the job when I get threw here!" Bellatrix yelled at Neville while she made him dodge torture curse after torture curse, and an evil smile was spreading across her face.

"NO! you won't touch them ever again!" said Neville his face was full of rage now. _"EXPELLIARMUS!" "STUPEFY!" "IMPEDIMENTA!" "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_ Neville shouted at the shocked Bellatrix who couldn't react quick enough, and was disarmed and immobile as all three spells hit her.

"Good Job Neville!" Lupin said, as he saw the once clumsy boy successfully disarm and stun a Death Eater.

MEANWHILE WITH MR. WEASLEY

"Come on yer ruddy Death Eaters!" hollered Hagrid as he took two massive swipes at the Death Eaters closest to him. They both fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Hagrid was leading the way for everybody else, and he had the unconscious Arthur Weasley on his back, but that didn't slow him down the Death Eaters were retreating now as they realized that their spells couldn't penetrate Hagrid's giant skin. Harry, Ron, and Bill were firing spells and hexes at the Death Eaters that Hagrid missed, and since they were all still staring at the massive form of Hagrid it left them defenseless to all their stunning spells.

_"Stupefy!" _yelled Bill who saw Lucious Malfoy trying to fire killing curses at his little brother and Harry, who had their backs turned and were fighting off heir own Death Eaters at the time.

"Ha! Like a Weasley could beat me. Shame your mother had to die I was aiming for the twin." sneered Malfoy cruelly. "Crucio!"

Bill dodged the spell, "You lie my mum is not dead! I will kill you if you did!" he bellowed back at Malfoy who was now laughing at Bill's anger. _"Avada Kedavra!" _

Malfoy was barely moved out of the way of the giant green jet of light that was flying towards him. "A Weasley, using an Unforgivable, what a surprise!" Malfoy was now throwing killing curse after killing curse at Bill who didn't back down he merely ducked low and charged at Malfoy throwing his own curses at him. Than Malfoy fell, but it wasn't Bill who struck him down it was the youngest Weasley, Ginny, who snuck after them. Bills last curse struck Malfoy in the chest, and he was dead.

"Thank you Ginny, why are you here? You know it's dangerous! Go back now!" Bill yelled at the only Weasley daughter.

"No! I just saved your skin! I'm coming to!" she hollered back with a blazing look on her face, and at once Bill knew it was pointless to argue.

"Ok, just stay with Harry and Ron, and keep behind Hagrid!" he told her as she ran to join them in the fight. Harry just struck down the Death Eater he knew to be named Amycus, when Ginny joined them. Surprised by her appearance he was hit with the Cruciatus curse from Amycus' sibling, Alecto, but the pain was over just as quickly as it started. He opened his eyes to see Ron and Ginny pointing their wands at the fallen Death Eater. Ron then bent over, and helped Harry to his feet.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked Harry, worrying that he was no going to be.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" he replied trying to get up and smirking at the relieved look on their face. He looked ahead and saw Hagrid double over and he wondered what spell could throw down the huge game-keeper, but than Hagrid was up gain taking wild swings and looking quite dizzy.

"Look, there they are!" Ginny yelled at no one in particular. And sure enough they all looked forward and saw several Order members surrounding numerous Death Eaters, and they could see, scattered across the floor, motionless bodies of people in dark, black robes. They were winning, Harry thought, but to his terror he saw the horrific form of Voldemort descending upon the battle on the opposite side of where he was. And what was worse none of the Order seemed to realize he was there. Harry blinked dizzily at where he jus saw Voldemort, but no one was there could he have been hallucinating or was the Dark Lord really there with them, somewhere. He couldn't dwell on that for to long because they just joined the big fight with the two other groups. Everyone looked exhausted, but at the same time motivated not to give up. Harry joined the side of Remus Lupin who was battling McNair and Draco Malfoy.

"Thank God, is everyone you were with ok?" asked Lupin as pulled Harry down to dodge a killing curse from McNair.

"Well Mr. Weasley is unconscious, but alive Hagrid just went to drop him off at the room with all the Healers….YES!!!" exclaimed Harry as his stunner hit Malfoy squarely in the chest. But McNair threw his own curse at Harry which grazed his arm and caused a horrible burning sensation to go threw his whole arm.

"Good… Harry are you alright?" he added as Harry looked as if he was having trouble to stand.

_"Impedimenta" _Harry bellowed and his spell hit McNair and caused him to land unconscious in the middle of the huge room. "Yeah I'm fine." Harry said as he made to walk forward but instead started to fall, but Lupin managed to catch him and carry him to the room full of Healers. They gave him a blue potion and at once he was better, and running back to join the fight.

Fred and George were firing spell after spell, and were most responsible for the fallen Death Eaters. Mad Eye was down, he took six curses straight to the chest. Tonks was on her way to take him to the room full of Healers, but she got forced into battle with three, rather large, Death Eaters. She was just about to admit defeat when Kingsley showed up at her side and was firing off curses and helping Tonks get to Mad Eye.

"Now take him, and hurry back!" he told Tonks as she hurried off with Mad Eye leaning on her shoulder for support. Before she even made it ten steps away from the fight she heard "ARGHHH!!!" She turned on her heel jus to see two killing curses hit Kingsley on either side of him, and she saw the evil face of Bellatrix Lestrange smiling at the falling Kingsley Shackelbolt. But she couldn't go back she needed to take care of Mad Eye first. She got Mad Eye to the room, and left him in a bed next to Arthur Weasley, and the wounded Neville was getting patched up, but was ready to go a moment later. When they reached the battle field Tonks immediately sought a fight with Bellatrix, but she got caught off by Narcissa Malfoy. They were battling fiercely.

"Crucio!" Narcissa yelled as she fired a curse at Tonks, but it barely missed and Tonks was firing off her own spells so fast her wand was a blur. Just as Narcissa was struck by the stunning spell, Bellatrix jumped in, and resumed her duel with Tonks.

"You'll pay for what you did to Kingsley!" Tonks yelled as she fired a stunning spell at Bellatrix, who jus blocked it with her shield charm.

"No, I don't think I will." she sneered at her, with a look of contempt on her face. "Crucio" she yelled at the unsuspecting Tonks, but before it reached her Neville jumped in the way. He was twisting in ways that would only be brought about by pain. Tonks shot spells at Bellatrix who was too busy now, enjoying watching Neville scream in agony at her feet.

"Stupefy!" Tonks yelled, and this time it hit her in the face, causing her to fall backwards and crash against the floor. Neville stood up, looked at Bellatrix's stunned body and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix's eye flickered with the slightest fear, and she was dead.

"Tonks behind you!" yelled Lupin. From across the room as he came running toward her. She turned and saw Dolohov and the Carrows bounding for her. Neville joined her side, and a minute later it was a three on three, battle.

Meanwhile, Harry was on the floor crying in pain from his scar. Lord Voldemort just appeared in the middle of the battle and taking in the surroundings. He looked toward Harry, and made his way toward him. "At last, Harry Potter, you will meet your fate at my hand." he said with his cold voice.

"NO!! it is you that will die tonight!" Harry hollered at him. He than drew the sword of Godric Gryffindor, and his wand and charged into battle with Voldemort.

Fred and George just struck down three more Death Eaters when they saw Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy in a duel with Ginny, and at her feet was Ron and Hermione. They were at her side in mere seconds and firing of there own spells and curses. "Listen, Ginny take Ron and Hermione to get healed and stay there it's too dangerous for you."

"I'll take them but I'm coming back!" she demanded

"What you don't want your little sister to meet the same fate as your ,blood traitor, mother." sneered Narcissa Malfoy as she was shooting curses at three Weasleys.

"No, we just don't want her to end up dead like your precious Lucious." Bill rang out from behind them as he joined the fight.

"Now go Ginny, and get them help!" Bill yelled at her, and just than he was lifted in the air, and was being tortured by Draco.

"Stupefy" yelled Fred.

"Avada Kedavra!" bellowed George, as the jet of green light struck the stunned Draco.

"No!!!! Not Draco, you'll pay for this you blood traitor brats!"

"No! it's you who who is paying for what what your husband did!" said Bill

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Roared Fred.

Lupin who has just killed both the Carrows, and seeing that Tonks and Neville were finishing of Dolohov, he stared at the battle-stricken scene saw what was happening to Harry. He than sprinted to help him, but right before he got there he felt a pull on his cloak. He looked down and saw the huge blond Death Eater named Rowle, and without thinking about it he shot a killing curse that caught him full in the face. Than pulled him self free and ran for Voldemort, but he was too late he saw Voldemort pointing his wand down at Harry who had fallen to the floor. But before the jet of green light could hit him Wormtail jumped in front of him spread eagled and took the curse for Harry. After a moment he fell to the floor doubled over and with a fear stricken face.

"Stay out! This is between me and him." He told the onlookers as he pointed the, ruby encrusted, sword at Voldemort. "Collect our dead and wounded, and stay away!"

He than faced Voldemort and raised his wand and once again and they were battling. None of the onlookers barely breathed let alone move not one duel was still going on. Everyone was watching as they shot spell after spell at eachother and the Death Eaters would let out jeers whenever Harry would be thrown on his back. The fight was getting more fierce and time after time Harry would be thrown backwards and barely dodge the flurry of killing curses that were thrown at him. Than Harry shot a stunning spell at Voldemort, and it barely missed its mark. Voldemort hesitated for a moment because of how close the spell got to hitting him. Harry seized the oppurtunity and shot a killing curse at him and right behind it he threw the sword at him as if it were a spear. Voldemort laughed at this feeble attempt to kill him he merely batted down the curse a second before it hit him, but Harry was hoping for this "cocky" approach. The ruby encrusted sword that was right behind the killing curse had pierced Voldemort through the chest, and he could not remove it because he was not a true Gryffindor. Voldemort's smile faltered for a moment than he said. "It's ok Harry Potter I'll be back!"

"No you won't!" replied Harry as he threw down Slytherin's Locket and Ring, Hufflepuffs' cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, the black Diary, and the head of his snake ,Nagini.

Voldemort looked down at all his destroyed Horcruxes, and began to cry out but it was too late. The blood loss was too much than he fell on his back and died. All the Death Eaters tried to escape, but the air around them was solid, they couldn't leave than the answer was clear the aurors reappeared and arrested the Death Eaters.

To "_Wrap it all Up_"

Ten Years Later

Harry is married to Ginny and is currently working in the auror office alongside Ron, who is married to Hermione. Harry and Ginny have two kids and Ron and Hermione have four. Tonks is the Head of Auror office and was married to Remus Lupin and they had two kids but "Mad Eye" and Lupin was killed by seven escaped Death Eaters in his later years(They both faught admirably and took five Death Eaters with them. ). Ginny is a professional Quidditch player and Hermione has taken off with S.P.E.W. and Dobby and Kreacher are the head elves in charge. Arthur Weasley rose to be Minister of Magic after Scrimageour was killed when there was yet another break out from Azkaban. (The Dementors are still faithful to the Dark Lord) Fred and George's joke shop is doing good they have a Hogsmeade banch along with others in small wizarding communities. Fred married Pavarti Patil and George married Padma Patil. Bill and Fleur have gotten married and have a daughter. Neville has become the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, is currently working on a plant that helps the insane regain their sanity, and married Luna Lovegood who is now editor of the Quibbler. Severus Snape, after proving his true allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix, is currently the Head Master at Hogwarts after McGonagall retired. Hagrid is still at Hogwarts and will remain there to the end of his days.


End file.
